


Rick and Negan

by joshlerhoe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), M/M, Past Rick Grimes/Daryl Dixon, Slice of Life, Smut, basically just a look into their relationship, negan is dyslexic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhoe/pseuds/joshlerhoe
Summary: A quick look into the relationship of Rick and Negan.





	Rick and Negan

**Author's Note:**

> I've been up for 20 hours and this is my first Rick/Negan fic so here ya go. thanks. 
> 
> Also this is unbetad and I can barely read so yeah

Rick’s never been in love before, he can say that with confidence, but it’s times like these when he reconsiders that.

It’s 11:45 at night, the tv playing quietly, washing the bedroom in a gentle blue glow. It’s hardly Rick’s favorite show, something on food network, but that’s beside the point. He’s not paying any attention to it anyhow.

He’s more interested in the young man curled up under his arm, warm hand tucked up under his shirt where he was once stroking the soft skin of Rick’s stomach, the movements having stopped when he eventually fell asleep. Rick didn’t mind, even if he missed the soothing touch of his boyfriend’s fingers rubbing back and forth across his navel.

He didn’t mind at all. This was his favorite part of the day actually, when they were just laying in bed together, cuddled up after a long day of not getting to see much of each other on account of conflicting class schedules, just talking and watching tv until the older of the pair eventually drifted off, cuddled up to Rick’s side, holding him close.

He always fell asleep first.

Sometimes, even after being together for close to a year, he’s amazed by how much his boyfriend changes at night when it’s nobody but them. It’s really something to see as the aloof and unbothered mask he puts on during the day just melts away to reveal his gentle, loving nature. And Rick is the only one who’s trusted enough to get to see it.

And that is why he may reconsider.

+

Video games are far from Rick’s forte, but that doesn’t stop Negan from trying to teach him the basics, starting at how to properly hold the controller.

Progressing from that, he’d started him off easy, deeming Mario Kart 64 as the perfect novice starting point and working their way up from there, but even that proved difficult as Rick had no clue where the Z button was located and just ran into walls for most of the race. But Negan persisted, not about to let his boyfriend suck at video games for the rest of his life, and eventually, after weeks of running over his own bananas, Rick graduated from novice to advanced beginner.

 

“Okay, so what you gotta do now is equip a Deku Stick,” Negan instructed, pointing to the screen.

“Uh, okay?” Rick stared down at the controller, timidly pressing the C button, unsure if that was the right move.

“Yup, now you gotta run up to that torch and set it on fire, then you can clear the webs from the door and get to the next room.” It was safe to say Rick was thoroughly confused, but did what he was instructed anyway. He may not be so confident in his ability to learn, but he was confident in Negan’s ability to teach. 

Negan smiled big as Rick unlocked the next room in the dungeon.

“Fuckin’ awesome, babe,” he congratulated, rewarding Rick with a kiss. “I’d say you’re about ready for the boss.” Rick wasn’t so sure, but he’d try anyway.

“Is that what the Deku Nuts are for? The boss battle?” He noted how Negan fail to suppress a giggle. Rick rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a child,” he scolded, side eyeing his boyfriend.

“I’m the child? Rick, you’re the one playing video games.” Negan leapt off the bed and ran into the safety of the bathroom before Rick could respond.

“Can’t believe I ever let you kiss me,” Rick grumbled, equipping the Great Fairy Mask to collect the scattered fairies.

“I heard that!”

+

Things weren’t always so great though, as what happens in any relationship, mostly stemming from Negan’s deep seeded insecurity, whether it be about his weight, how he appears to those around him, or if the thinks Rick is losing interest, all of which have caused him anger and anxiety.

Tonight though, it’s about his intelligence.

 

Rick sat at the counter absently scrolling through his phone, waiting for Negan to get home from his late Contemporary Literature class as he always did on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

So when the door finally opened after a 45 minute wait, all he got was a clearly angry Negan storming past him and into his room without any acknowledgement of his presence.

Rick sighed, already knowing how this was going to go.

He waited a few minutes, letting his boyfriend blow off the majority of his frustration by himself before carefully approaching the closed door, gently knocking.

“Can I come in?” He was met with silence but went ahead anyway, slowly entering.

Negan was face down on the bed, head turned away from the door, letting Rick know he was crying and didn’t want to be seen.

He approached with caution, unsure whether or not Negan would accept his presence or scream at him to get out. He made it to the bed, sitting down on the edge and laying a comforting hand on his back, rubbing back and forth.

“Wanna talk about it?” He got no reply. Rick chewed on his lip.

“If you talk about it, you’ll feel better--,” he started but what cut off by Negan sitting bolt straight and shot him the nastiest glare he could muster up, jaw set and shoulders trembling. The tears in his eyes gave it all away, no matter how hard he locked his jaw or how menacing his voice was.

“No Rick, it won’t make me feel better, I think it’ll make me feel so much fuckin’ worse! No amount of talking is gonna fix the fact that I can’t fucking read, I sound like a fuckin’ idiot every time I get called on, I pour hours into papers for this fuckin’ class and the most I can score is a C! Sorry we can’t all be like you who puts off all your assignments until the last minute and still manages to get all A’s! Fuck off Rick, you’re not making anything better!” Negan turned over on his side, leaving Rick with his ears ringing.

He was used to this. 

In the beginning of their relationship, when Negan would explode like that and tell him to get lost, he would. He’d let him just simmer in his anger alone. But as time went on and he became more familiar with Negan’s personality, he found that when Negan screamed “fuck off.” he really meant “please don’t leave, I don’t wanna be alone but I don’t wanna seem weak in front of you so I’m lashing out because I don’t know how to handle the situation.” So, he weathered his anger and frustration, giving his boyfriend time to calm down before speaking again.

“What happened?” His voice was soft in the wake of the storm, a tender encouragement.

A few moments of silence passed before Negan turned over on his back, eyes red and puffy, not meeting Rick’s gaze.

“Fuckin’ McCoy pulled me into his office after class and suggested I drop the class. He said the class is obviously too hard for someone with my “reading level” which is just his politically correct way of saying he thinks I’m too dumb, and he’s fuckin’ right. I spend hours trying to read one chapter and when I’m finally done, I don’t remember half the shit I just fuckin’ read and what I do remember doesn’t make any fuckin’ sense.” He stopped himself from continuing his rant, fearing tears if he kept going. Rick’s heart really broke for him.

He placed a comforting hand on his chest.

“He shouldn’t have said that to you.” Negan sniffled.

“But he wasn’t wrong.” Rick knew no matter what he said, no matter how many times he assured his boyfriend that he wasn’t dumb, his mind just worked in a different way, none of that mattered. Especially not with the guy’s own professor telling him he’s not good enough. 

He sighed and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“You already know what I think,” he whispered, giving him another kiss, and then another. 

“Do you wanna be alone for a little bit?” Negan sniffled again and nodded. Rick smiled sadly but allowed his boyfriend the time he needed.

“I’ll be in my room.” He shut the door behind him, leaving Negan to cry alone.

 

Rick was absorbed in his Biology notes when his door opened over an hour later, an exhausted Negan walking in and climbing up the bed to lay next to him.

Rick sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get any more studying done, packing his notebooks and folders away into his bag and setting it down on the floor, opening up his laptop instead, knowing exactly what Negan wanted.

Rick pulled up Spirited Away, Negan’s favorite movie, and layed back, holding his boyfriend close until he eventually fell asleep.

+

Rick has two ex-boyfriends.

The first one, Shane, was one he doesn’t like to remember. They were young in high school, just figuring out what it meant to like someone and how dating worked. 

He couldn’t quite see it back then, still new to having a boyfriend and unsure how relationships worked, but looking back, he sees how mean Shane was to him.

He thinks where it went wrong was that he and Shane never really knew each other. They weren’t particularly friends before they became boyfriends. Shane just happened to notice Rick one day and thought he was cute, so he decided to ask him out, and Rick never having anyone really be interested in him immediately said yes. They had no idea who the other was. Shane wanted to keep their relationship secret, which was okay with Rick, but what wasn’t okay with Rick was the way Shane would talk about him once he wasn’t around.

If one of his friends would ask what was going on between the two of them, Shane would instantly scoff and say Rick had a total crush on him and Shane, being the nice guy he was, was trying to let him down easy.

Needless to say, they didn’t last long.

 

His second ex was much different, thank god.

Daryl was sweet and shy with pretty blue eyes.

They’d known each other since middle school but didn’t become friends until high school when they were both in baseball together. Rick was instantly drawn to him and his surly attitude, knowing just on a hunch that there was more to him than just a mean side eye.

And he was right. Daryl was a great listener, followed Rick’s lead, and was pretty cute too.

The only problem was they couldn’t let anyone know, but for a different reason than Shane’s.

Rick adored Daryl and really thought they’d last a long time, and Daryl felt the same.

But Daryl’s father and brother would not.

Rick knew the Dixon family well, known all around town as no good stains on the carpet, but Daryl wasn’t like that. Not in the least, but that didn’t matter.

Daryl made it clear to Rick that if his dad or brother found out they were together, if they even suspected, he’d be killed, and probably Rick too. So Daryl broke up with him, refusing to put Rick in danger like that.

But they stayed friends, Rick refusing to let Daryl’s family take that away from them.

And they remain best friends, even to this day.

 

“So, why didn’t you tell me before that you and Daryl dated? If I knew that, I don’t know how comfortable I’d feel with you texting him all the time,” Negan grumped, picking at his phone case. Rick sighed.

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you wouldn’t like it and you’d want me to stop talking to him, and I’m not gonna do that,” Rick tried to keep from getting angry. This was gonna be the first time since the summer he was gonna see his best friend, and he’s determined not to let Negan’s jealousy wreck it for him.

Negan stayed silent, but his attitude could be felt from where Rick stood over the sink. He grit his teeth.

“If you’re gonna act like this at the party, then go downstairs to Simon’s room. You’re not gonna be rude to Daryl when he gets here,” Rick demanded, flicking his heated gaze to his boyfriends, who wore the mask of indifference he put on when feeling threatened, but Rick could see right through it. He always could.

He could tell there was more Negan wanted to say.

“Whatever it is you gotta say, you better say it now cuz I’m not gonna have you being like this later.” Hardly a second passed before Negan spoke.

“So what did you see in him?” Rick’s grip on the knife in his hand tightened before setting it down in the drying rack.

“He was nice.” Rick chose his responses carefully. He knew this was Negan’s anxiety speaking, and whatever Rick said, he would instantly compare to himself and find shortcomings at every angle.

“That’s all? He was nice? That’s setting the bar pretty low.” It took every bit of his self control not to throw a plate at Negan’s head and call him an asshole.

“Well what do you want me to say? That he was a good fuck? That I was in love with him and we were picking out baby names? I never gave you the third degree about any of your ex’s!” He scrubbed a pan angrily.

Negan went eerily silent.

“You were in love with him?” His tone startled Rick, but not because he was shouting or growling. He sounded scared. 

Rick’s eyes snapped up, breath catching in his throat. In his annoyance, he didn’t even realize what he’d said.

“Well, we weren’t really together long enough for me to figure it out, so no, I wasn’t in love with him.” He knew that answer wouldn’t comfort his boyfriend, but at least it made him move on from that subject.

“So, who dumped who?”

“He dumped me.”

“Why?” Rick wanted to scream at him, tell him off and that none of this was any of his business, but he knew better.

“Circumstances that aren’t really my place to say.” He didn’t want to go in depth, didn’t even want to scratch the surface. Daryl’s family was none of Negan’s business, that was a line Rick would not cross, no matter how much his boyfriend huffed and puffed about it.

A knock at the door disrupted his little interrogation. Rick dried his hands on a towel, tossing a deadly glare at Negan.

“Best. Fucking. Behavior.” His tone was deadly serious.

 

The moment Rick opened the door, he was jumped on, brunette hair catching in his mouth. He could sense Negan seething behind him.

“Hi Daryl.” He hugged the boy back, rocking their bodies back and forth.

As they pulled back, the shimmer in Daryl’s eyes as he looked at Rick told Negan all he needed to know.

 

He was on his best behavior. It wasn’t that great, but it’s all he could do. Just avoid all contact with Daryl and there won’t be any fist fights and Rick won’t be pissed at him. Simple enough.

That is until he downed his seventh shot of Svedka.

 

He’d had his eye on Daryl all night and the eyes he was giving Rick, always right by his side.

But the moment Daryl stepped out into the parking lot for a smoke, Negan jumped on the chance to get him alone, violence only in the very back of his mind.

“You tryin’ to take him from me?” Daryl didn’t even turn around to face him.

“God, you’re stupid.” Negan’s blood boiled.

“Why the fuck did you two break up. Rick wouldn’t tell me.” He heard Daryl scoff, blowing out a steady stream of smoke.

“He didn’t tell you cuz it ain’t none of yer business.” This did little to satisfy him. He huffed a deep breath.

“Look Daryl, I don’t like you. I don’t like your face, I don’t like that you drink whiskey, and I definitely don’t fuckin’ like the puppy dog eyes you’ve been giving my boyfriend all night. Don’t think I’m afraid to kick your ass, I most certainly am not afraid to do that. If that’s what it takes to get you to back off--” Daryl shocked him by interrupting his long winded rant.

“Goddamn, when Rick said ya had a temper, he wasn’t kiddin’. Look Negan, I don’t like you much either, but Rick is my best friends and he adores ya, so I’ll go easy on ya.” At that, Negan wanted nothing more than to punch Daryl square in the face.

“Rick texts me every night, and no matter what the conversation is about, he always manages to bring you up. Every goddamn time. I know what he sees in you, can’t say I see it myself, but he’s told me all about you and how great he thinks you are, even when you’re being an grade A dick.” Daryl flicked the burnt out filter to the ground.

“My daddy was a real prick. I mean, you’re a prick cuz yer insecure and think I’m trying to steal Rick away from you, which I’m not, but my daddy was a prick for the sheer enjoyment of it. Never did nobody in this world any bit of good. And that’s why I broke up with him, to keep him safe because I loved him too much to put him in danger like that. I meant what I said that it ain’t none of yer business, but if tellin’ you this will keep you from making him choose between us, then so be it.”

There was a beat of silence, the air heavy with tension.

“You’re in love with him?” Daryl nodded solemnly.

“You are too.”

It was uncharted territory. Neither of them had let the ‘L’ word slip yet. It just seemed too significant to just throw around casually.

He’d never told anyone he loved them before. Supposed he didn’t really even know how it felt.

But of course he did. He felt it every time Rick pet his hair, every time Rick held him while he slept, every time Rick let him grill him for answers about an ex, and he especially felt it when Rick called him an asshole with the softest look in his eyes.

“You could tell him that.” He suddenly felt so exposed standing out in the cold, timidly shaking his head no.

“I think he feels the same.”

“Why the hell are you giving me this weird ass pep talk, Daryl?” He smirked, heading for the door.

“Because I love Rick, and Rick loves you.”

 

Rick’s heart jumped into his throat as Negan and Daryl walked through the door together.

“Where’d you two go?” Negan’s mask of confidence returned in full force.

“He gave me a blowjob.” Daryl rolled his eyes, as did Rick.

Negan poured two shots, handing one off to Daryl. He could be civil at the least.

If it would put a smile on Rick’s face, he could do it.

 

“Who the hell is this sexy thing in my room?” Negan pressed his body up behind Rick’s, purring into his neck, letting his hands wander. Rick giggled like he always did after a few too many shots.

The party wound down an hour ago, the last person finally leaving some time after 4 am, finally giving them the private time they craved.

“Sure you don’t have whiskey dick?” Negan nipped his shoulder.

“You kidding me? I’ve had a half chub all fucking night.” Rick giggled again.

“Even when you were talking to Daryl.” Negan’s blood boiled, but not for the same reason it head earlier that night.

“Especially when talking to Daryl! You seen that guys ass?” Rick hummed, placing his hands over his boyfriends where they rested on his hips.

“Yes I have.” Negan breathed in deep the scent of alcohol on Rick’s skin.

“Just one more question? I’ll never ask another one again.” Rick nodded. Negan’s hand slipped beneath his waistband.

“Who topped?” Rick turned his head, kissing his jaw.

“I did.” Negan growled, pressing his weight forward, pushing Rick onto the bed.

“That’s hard to believe.” Rick’s legs fell open to allow Negan to kneel between them, his uncoordinated fingers stumbling to unbutton his jeans. Soon enough, their clothes were shed until all that was left was skin pressed to heated skin.

Rick gasped as Negan flipped him over onto his front, grinding his hips down.

“Negan,” Rick sighed, pushing back against the friction. Sharp teeth shocked him.

“That’s not what you wanna call me, is it baby?” Rick’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as Negan’s capable hands pushed his thighs further apart. 

“Fuck me, daddy,” he moaned. Negan grinned.

“Anything for my boy when he’s being so good for me.” 

He started off slow and steady, pumping his hips in full strokes, savoring the tight heat and the tremble of Rick’s thighs as he groaned beneath him. Music to his ears.

“Tell daddy how much you like when he fucks you slow.” Rick nodded feverishly, face buried in the pillow.

“Love it so much daddy!” He pushed back with force, nearly knocking Negan back on his haunches .

“I can see that,” he teased, threading his fingers through thick curls and gripping tight, making the boy beneath him hiss through clenched teeth.

“You want more?” Rick nodded again. He grinned, pride bursting through his chest.

“Of course you do, you’ll take anything I give you.”

His thrusts became brutal, hand that once tugged playfully at those curls now pressing down on his neck, giving Negan the leverage he needed to fuck into Rick as hard as he knew the boy under him wanted.

With each slam of his hips, Rick’s moans grew higher and higher, hands balling up in the sheets as he neared orgasm.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Rick groaned, squealing as Negan drove particularly deep.

“Are you sure about that?” Rick whined at his boyfriend’s teasing.

“Please, please, I can’t--I gotta--Please!” Negan laughed, smacking a hand down on a cheek, leaving behind a mark he knew would welt.

“Since you’re so good for me, I think I’ll allow you to come.” Rick sighed in relief.

“Thank you thank you thank you.”

Negan doubled down on his efforts, draping his body down over Rick’s back, winding an arm around his neck, forcing him to keep still, pounding into his prone boyfriend, the stinging sound of skin of slick skin filling the room.

It took no time at all for Rick to peak, screaming out Negan’s name in ecstasy as he did, all of it becoming too much for Negan to handle, following just seconds after.

 

They lay together after that, riding down their highs until the alcohol flooding their systems took over.

The sky was just beginning to turn from black to navy, winter songbirds just waking up. It was all so perfect.

“Rick,” Negan whispered, gently kissing the back of his boyfriend’s neck, nuzzling into the silky curls.

“I love you.”

Rick snored. Negan smiled.

He’d just have to tell him tomorrow.

And the next day.

And the next day.

And he knew Rick would say it back.


End file.
